


Flowerbeds

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Domestic Fluff, First house, Flowers, Heartwarming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Rhett and Link discuss what kind of flowers they want to plant in their new front yard.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Flowerbeds

**Author's Note:**

> For the one-word prompt "flowers."

Link fit under Rhett’s arm as easily as a man to a tailored suit while they inspected the spacious front yard from the street. The lush green of the healthy grass, the light brick (because red was too ‘tacky’), and the cloud-flecked cerulean sky above that drenched everything in a film of sunshine.

“So… what do you think?”

“S’a little late to be askin’ that _now.”_ Rhett chuckled and rubbed Link’s back. “You think we would’ve gone over that before signing the papers. Fortunately, I love it.”

“Good.” With a hum, Link laughed softly. “I dunno what I would’ve done if you’d said you hate it.”

“Nah. It’s easy to picture, right?” To showcase, Rhett lifted a hand and splayed his palm at the different areas of their panorama as he spoke. “We can put a swing there on the porch, or maybe some rocking chairs. Get one of those… obnoxious pink flamingos people used to have everywhere. Watch, as the neighborhood kids come over and kick it to its demise.”

“I want flowers,” Link contributed without even a giggle at Rhett’s joke.

The taller one blinked into a squint before smiling. “I didn’t get you any, bo. Sorry.”

“You know what I meant. Flower _beds_.” 

“Sure, yeah. We can do that. What kind are you thinking?” It wasn’t that Rhett was going to gate-keep whatever kind of bloom Link chose. He just wanted to hear Link’s take on the reality of home ownership–to let his dreams take root for a moment and let himself feel it as much as Rhett was.

“Always liked daffodils. Or hydrangeas.” The words were soft and wandering.

“Hydrangeas would be nice. I can hear the bumblebees now.” 

“Bumblebees are good.”

“I know. Not bein’ sarcastic.” Rhett gave Link a squeeze and kept it going. “Roses? Peonies? Mums? Hibiscus?”

Link eyed him, small smile tugging his lips upward. “We’re landscaping, not building a greenhouse.”

“Carnations? Daisies? Sunflowers?”

“Rhett.”

“Irises? Orchids? Lilies?”

Resigned, Link huffed a laugh and waited.

“Hyacinth? Jasmine? Gardenia? Peonies? Lilacs?”

“You already said peonies.”

“Begonia? Lavender? Snapdragons? Pansies? Violets?”

“Where’s the house gonna go?” asked Link, looking up at Rhett expectantly. When the pause drew out long and Rhett’s mouth didn’t close on another type of flower, Link poked his ribs. “You can’t think of any more, can you?”

“…and yet I feel like I forgot somethin’ really obvious,” Rhett admitted. He turned to look down at Link, eyes twinkling. “Go ‘head. Tell me what I missed.”

“Tulips,” Link supplied, and didn’t miss a beat lifting onto his tiptoes and kissing Rhett softly. They felt smiles on one another’s mouths, and when Link sank back to his heels, he nudged his glasses up. “Suave. Cheesy, but suave.”

“What d’you mean?”

“…You didn’t leave ‘tulips’ out on purpose?”

“Nope. That was real. Real forgetfulness.”

“Wow. Remind me to supervise you when we’re installing the flowerbeds,” teased Link, earning a playful bottom-grab as they started for the front door.


End file.
